Secret of the Dread Wolf
by RubikAshala
Summary: Solas has a secret...sort of. He wasn't really hiding it but, he wasn't announcing it to all of Thedas either. But now that secret has become the herald of a god they don't believe in and will soon be an Inquisitor. Wait, what did you say? You want to what with who? Creators help him... (Male Levellan/Dorian) A/N: There is guy/guy. You have been warned.


**This will eventually be Yaoi/ gay love and all that so if your not into that you still have a chapter or two before you will have to run away from it. And there is elvish in this chapter and since I am to lazy to write all the translations I will refer you to a website where I got the words from : wiki/Elven_Language#cite_note-WOT-29**

* * *

Of all the places in all of Thedas that he could have been, why did he have to be here? Of all the people that had the anchor attached to their hand why did it have to be him? Solas's hands began to shake as he used what mana he had to keep the young elven man from slipping into the fade permanently. O _h Da'len,_ Solas thought with sadness, _Why did it have to be you?_

"Revas..."Solas whispered to himself. My dear son, how did you end up here? Solas turned to the black wolf in the door way, almost the same size as a halla, that silently stood guard. Two its left and right were two smaller wolves, of a lighter color than their alpha, that looked on with worried eyes. Solas did what he could do to save the young man. This boy was the one of very few treasures he had beyond his trips to the fade.

He stared down at the face that was so different from his own but yet coincidentally similar. His normally deep green eyes, thick with the wild nature of the forest, were closed. His long black hair,tied back by a braid on the side he held his bow, splayed out behind a tattoo less face marred with dark green greasepaint around his eyes. The long locks that had reached below his shoulder blades were recently washed as if he had cleaned himself up for something.

The armor he was wearing was recently made with finer materials than he would have normally had access to. His bow and swords had been recently tended too and Solas had noticed that even his animal companions seemed cleaner than normal. Had he been here for the Conclave then? But why?

It did not matter now. He was here and the Anchor was in his hand. Why could be asked later. He hoped.

As Solas's magic faded from exhaustion, he dropped his hands and let the light leave his fingers. Once it was gone, he reached out and rested his hand on the side of his son's squarer jaw line. His chin didn't reach as far down Solas's, his nose was slightly broader, his lips fuller and his jawline thicker and stronger than his. the sharp cheekbones, ears, and wolfish eyes were parts of the boy Solas had recognized in his own features even though he knew there was no way any child of his would still be alive. The boy was not his by blood but by choice.

"Sueledin, Revas. Suledin. Don't leave me yet Da'len."

Revas whimpered and his eyes cracked open the smallest bit. His lips opened to speak in a strained voice Solas nearly missed.

"Papae...Halani ma...the pain..."

Solas's eyes widened and grabbed hold of his son's hand. "I am here Da'len. Mala suledin nadas."

There was another whimper as his son's eyelids pressed together. They then slowly opened as he regained consciousness. A groan was followed as his disoriented eyes looked around the dungeon that had been his hospice for several days. His green eyes were faded at first but when they found Solas's face they cleared. A look of confusion crossed the young man's face.

"Papae? Garas quenathra?"

Solas sighed in relief and spared his son a small smile before letting go of his son's hand.

"I should be asking you the same thing Da'len."

There was a light chuckle that cracked his son's deep rumble of a voice. It had always reminded him of the growl of a wolf or the thunder from a looming storm.

"Am I still in haven?"

"You are."

Revas cried out and grabbed hold of his now glowing hand. "Fenedhis lasa!" Solas watched as he looked down at his hand and quickly preceded to nearly jump off the cot.

"My hand! My hand is glowing! Why is it glowing?"

"Atisha Revas. Calm down."

"Why is my hand glowing?"

"I-"

The door slammed open as a woman in seekers armor stormed inot the room. Prisoners irons in her hands.

"Solas leave. Since he is awake it is time for questioning."

Solas stood to protest. "Seeker, he has just woke. I don't think it is wise-"

"Now Solas!"

Solas suppressed his need to growl at the woman as he turned to Revas who was actually doing what he had been thinking. When his son looked up at him Solas mouthed _Atisha_ before turning and walking out of the room. He nodded to the wolf and owl outside the door as he passed and patted the wolfs side before continuing on. The two hyper intelligent creatures understood and followed; the wolf walking by his side and the owl flying up to rest on Solas's shoulder.

Solas took one last glance back at the dungeon that was now his son's interrogation chamber before deciding to meet up with Varric. Revas would be fine. Revas would endure. He always has.

Prologue Done.

 **This explanation contains spoilers for the game. I had intended a different background for Revas. *Spoiler Alert* I was gonna make him Fen Harol, like actually being Fen Harol but apparently Bioware already took that idea through Solas. I haven't gotten to that part in the game yet but when looking for Fan art, browse at your own risk. And for those who did not look up the site I posted in the before post I will list the translations here:**

 **Suledin: endure**

 **Halani ma: Help me.**

 **Mala suledein nadas: Now you must endure.**

 **Papae(I assume since mom is Mamae): Dad/Father.**

 **Garas quenethra: Why are you here?**

 **Fenedis lasa!: Pretty much like shit or fuck or what have you.**

 **Atisha: peace.**


End file.
